Return of the Red Skull
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Life has been going great for us. Johnny and I had a secure relationship, villains were on the lowdown. But when Johann Schmidt AKA the Red Skull comes back, everything we know is put in jeopardy, and who knows what will happen.


**I know I know. A new story? Yes a new story. Due to the request of AgentHanstran511 I am publishing this story. I've never mentioned this in any of my stories, but if you want to know hat Comet looks like, watch Lee Brice's "A Woman Like You" music video ad the actress is how I picture Comet. Anyway, here is the new story. I don't own anyone but Comet Michelle Grimm.  
**

**Ch. 1**

It was a normal day at the Baxter Building, everyone was out except me. I sighed and flipped through the channels when the phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID, _United Kingdom _it read. For a moment I hesitated before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Is Mr. Richards avaliable" an accented female voice asked.

"No he is not...may I take a message" I said.

"No" the woman replied, "But I do have a request"

"Shoot"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean continue"

"Is it true that Mr. Richards is working on an anti/deaging serum"

"I am forbidden from giving away that information to strangers. Now who are you"

"Agent Carter...grandmother of the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, and Aqua Marina"

"Uh huh" I said suspiciously.

"You don't trust me" the woman said.

"What do you want with them"

"You care about them"

"If you are going to hurt them, you have to go through me first"

"I won't hurt them Ms. Grimm"

"How do you know who I am" I asked suspiciously, forgetting how famous we were.

"I am Agent Carter with the London division of SHIELD" To be sure she wasn't just an imposter I asked a question (or two).

"What does SHIELD stand for?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. It was formed by Howard Stark and was named SHIELD in honour of Captain Rogers" she sounded sad mentioning Steve Rogers.

"What do you need Agent Carter?" I asked.

"Reed's deaging serum" I nodded, "okay". I headed to the lab and searched through his stuff until I found a vial of it. Putting it into a box and writing the address Agent Carter gave me onto the box I headed downstairs to the lobby. Realizing the elevator would be too slow, I headed down the stairs. Running down stairs is never a good idea, even if you have superpowers.

"oof" I said, climbing to my feet after falling down the stairs (good things it was at the bottom of the stairs)

"Hey Willie!" I shouted. Willie Lumpkin, the kind old mailman, turned around.

"Can you take this" I handed him the box.

"Of course Ms. Grimm" he said. I smiled and headed back to the elevator, pressing the up arrow and waiting for the elevator to come down. As I waited, someone put their hand on my shoulder. Reacting instantly and instinctively, I grabbed their hand and twisted their arm, ducking under his arm to pin him against the wall. It was then that I realized it was Johnny.

"Hey Johnny" I said, backing off.

"Hey babe" he grinned and pulled me to him, "So what's up"

"I was just mailing something" I replied.

"Nice" Johnny smirked, slipping his hand up my shirt. Just then, the elevator door opened and I pulled him into it.

"Now that we're alone" I said as the door closed. With that I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I molded my lips to his, kissing him. Johnny pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist to hold me closer. I traced his lips with my tongue, tasting the additively smokey taste. I let out a breath as the elevator dinged as we landed on our level. I pulled away and grabbed Johnny's hand, pulling him onto the couch. Once on the couch, I kissed my boyfriend again, becoming even more addicted to his smell, taste, and feel. I pulled away and snuggled close to him.

"Johnny" I murmured.

"Yeah babe" he replied.

"I love you" I hugged him.

"And I love you" Johnny smiled and softly kissed me.

* * *

**-Later/Next Day- **

We were lounging on the couch, Reed on his PDA, Sue flipping through a magazine, Ben was reading, Marcy cuddling with Justin, and Johnny was being...Johnny. Basically he was alternating between acting stupid and annoying the h*** out of me.

"No Johnny! Bad Johnny! Bad!" Marcy scolded.

"I'm not a dog!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Bad! Johnny!" Marcy repeated. Johnny pouted.

"Oh grow up" she snapped. Johnny stuck his tongue out and turned away from Marcy.

"I'm just joking" Marcy said. I saw Johnny's kissable lips turn up in a smirk.

"I know" he said. Marcy scowled, causing Johnny to chuckle. Just then, Jess appeared in our living room, right in front of us.

"What the ****" Marcy cried.

"Blondie" Jess said.

"Enough with the nicknames" Johnny said.

"Make me Flamer" Jess replied. Johnny scowled.

"So what's up Jess" I asked.

"The sky" she cackled. I rolled my eyes, "Seriously. What's been going on"

"Nuthin much"

"What's the reason behind the visit" Sue asked.

"Have any of you heard of Johann Schmidt?" Jess asked. A majority of the others shook their heads, but I looked at Ben.

"Didn't Grandpa mention him once or twice" I asked, trying to remember whether or not my grandpa had mentioned him. Ben nodded, "Yeah. He told us the stories all the times...Danny loved those stories" Ben said the last part softly and sadly...Danny my awesome older brother who was brutally murdered.

"Who's Danny?" Jess asked.

"That's not important to this" Johnny saved us from having to explain.

"Well then..." Jess muttered.

"So what's this about Johann Schmidt?" Reed asked.

"He's back" Jess said.

**Dun..Dunn...DUNNN. Cliffy. Yeah I know...so...uh...review? See ya later? **


End file.
